Team CVET
Charcoal Ross Relationships His Team: Vermillion, Ember, Tangerine His Family: Satin Ross (sister), Matte Corbin (brother-in-law), Linseed Corbin (niece) Mentees: Peony Lawan Personality He’s not a social person and is very awkward around other people, partially due to his size and silence. However, he is extremely sweet and has a tendency to leave little hand carved statues for the people he cares about (he carves them himself). Backstory Charcoal was born to a poor family in Mantle and worked at his father’s bookshop until he turned 17, when he applied to the Atlas Academy in hopes of making money to send back to his family. He was put on a team with three other students and they quickly became close. When Charcoal’s parents died in his third year, leaving his little sister in charge of the bookstore, they went down with him to visit and support her. Eventually, they graduated and started going on missions together, too close to leave each other at this point. However, one day when the team was 21, they went on a mission to apprehend a group of bandits. Charcoal was captured and tortured for a week before they could rescue him, the team eventually going in without the help or approval of the Atlas military behind them. By the time they got him out, his tongue and vocal cords had been ripped out completely and he was unconscious. Over time, he healed and the team all created a bastard sign language using body language, hand signs, and eye movements. They became the most dangerous team in all of Remnant due to their complete silence in battle and unknown way of communicating. Vermillion Morgan Relationships His Team: Charcoal, Ember, Tangerine His Family: Cerise Morgan (brother), Carmine Morgan (nephew) Mentees: N/A Personality He’s a very social person, often taking the head in conversations with Ember, letting Tangerine and Charcoal stay in the back. He’s very good at directing attention away from his teammates, taking the spotlight onto himself, but he’s a complete softie around his teammates and their proteges. Backstory Vermillion was the youngest son of a middle class merchant family in Atlas. When it became clear he would never join the family business, his parents enrolled him in the Atlas Academy to become a pro hunter instead, hoping he would bring them some kind of renown. Over the three years, his team became extremely close, going with him to meet his nephew when Vermillion’s brother had a kid, and to the funeral when his sister-in-law died. After they graduated, they continued traveling together, rarely going back to Atlas except for things like the funeral of Vermillion’s parents when he was 27. At 21, when Charcoal was captured, Vermillion nearly broke down. He thought he had lost one of the loves of his life without ever telling the man, and resolved to get him back alive so he could tell all of them. When they eventually rescued Charcoal and he healed, Vermillion confessed to all of them in their secret hand language, leading to a relationship between all four. Now, they’re dangerous, deadly silent, and completely in love. Ember Russell Relationships Her Team: Charcoal, Vermillion, Tangerine Her Family: Leifa Russell (little sister) Mentees: N/A Personality She is very flirtatious and social around others, being raised in a high class society. However, around her team and the people they trust, she becomes much less elegant and much more rough, willing to fight dirty and cackle. Backstory Ember was born as the oldest daughter to a very old, wealthy family in Atlas and was expected to marry within her class and a human man and live her life as a trophy wife. For most of her life, she went along with her parents’ wishes, but eventually she rebelled, applying and getting into Atlas Academy as a huntress in training. Her parents didn’t stop her but did show their disappoint in her very publicly. Due to this, she never told her parents about her teammates except for Vermillion until the day she graduated and got her license. On that day, with her parents in the audience, she publicly announced that she would be traveling with all three of her teammates, poor Charcoal and Faunus Tangerine included. Her parents immediately disowned her and cut her off from everything. She tried to shrug it off, but when Charcoal was taken and the Atlas military refused to help, she released that her parents were doing everything they could to prevent her teammate from being rescued. Her anger snapped and she took her other teammates to storm the bandit camp, rescuing her leader and eventually falling into a relationship with all three of them. Now, she flaunts her teammates and their relationship as a “fuck you” to her parents. Tangerine Santos Relationships Her Team: Charcoal, Vermillion, Ember Her Family: Ochre Santos (mother), Dijon Santos (father), Valencia Santos (sister), Jaffa Santos (brother), Cara-Cara Santos (sister), Citrus Santos (brother) Mentees: Shiki Hisui Orochi Personality Tangerine is the most openly friendly to strangers, particularly Faunus, but she is much more skittish around humans due to her history. She prefers to fade into the background with Charcoal in big social events, the two of them often going off by themselves while Ember and Vermillion distract everyone else. Backstory Tangerine was born to a very poor family in the mountains of Mistral but still tried to be a bright, happy child, enjoying what she could in life and exploring the woods and mountains around her. When she was old enough, she applied to Haven Academy to take her burden off of her parents’ hands. However, her troubles were only just beginning. She was made the leader of Team THER (Thunder), but was the only Faunus on the team. And, just her luck, her teammates happened to be three of the only racist students in the school. She did what she could to survive and keep them together as a team, no matter how many times they “forgot” to keep the dorm room door unlocked, or “accidentally” hit her during team training, or left her alone on missions against Grimm. However in the middle of her second year, it all came to a head when she was pushed off of the roof of the dorms by one of her teammates, leading to her being in the hospital for months and transferred to Atlas Academy by the headmaster’s request, where she joined Team CVET. She was very hesitant around her new teammates for a very long time, especially due to them all being human and knowing of Ember’s family and Vermillion’s wealth. But, one day in the cafeteria, all three of them got into an all out brawl with another team to defend her as a Faunus and that was the day she started having a crush on them. Due to her own insecurities, she never said anything until Vermillion did after Charcoal’s rescue. Now, they all travel together and Tangerine pushes them to take proteges where and when they can as she loves training and helping younger students and hunters. Category:Characters